


Dog's Life

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone Two (The 2nd 100) [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: A dog gets itself caught up with Napoleon and Illya.





	Dog's Life

Illya was listening to light jazz on the car radio while he waited for his partner to pick up the dead drop. He watched with mild disinterest as, what looked like a Welsh terrier, shot out from the alley and darted in front of the car. Luckily for the animal, the street was deserted. A few seconds later, Napoleon also exited the alley at speed.

“Where did the dog go?” he yelled over to his partner, as he ran past.

“That way,” Illya called back, while pointing.

“Don’t just sit there. The damn thing has the package.”

Illya immediately jump out of the vehicle and tore off after his partner, and the dog. He caught up with them at the end of another alley across street. Napoleon had the dog, which seemed to be choking. 

“What size is the package?” Illya asked as he squatted down to help. It obviously had to be smaller than usual in order to fit in a dog’s throat.

“It’s a small ball-shaped capsule,” Solo replied. “I was just reaching for it when the animal came out of nowhere, saw what I was going for, and grabbed it. It obviously thought it was for playing with.”

“We need to get the animal to a veterinarian,” Illya stated, after concluding they weren’t able to do anything themselves. “We passed one about a block away from here.”

Napoleon didn’t bother to ask how Illya had noticed a veterinarian’s office. His partner always took note of his surroundings in case there was something in the vicinity which may be useful to him. Solo picked up the dog and the agents ran back to the vehicle. As soon as they were in, Illya roared away.

It took less than two minutes to reach the veterinarian’s office. In the back seat of the car, Napoleon continued to try and extract the capsule. The animal was becoming extremely distressed and was thrashing about quite a bit. Upon arrival, the pair burst into the office and shouted for help.

The next few minutes seemed to go by in blur. The receptionist called out for the vet, Dr Adams, who came out to see what the commotion was. As soon as he realised that the dog had something lodged, he grabbed the animal and carried it through to his surgery. Napoleon and Illya followed close on his heels. After sedating the dog, Dr Adams easily pulled the capsule free. He handed it to Napoleon.

“This really isn’t a suitable toy,” he admonished them. “You should have something bigger.”

“It isn’t a toy at all,” Napoleon explained. “And this dog doesn’t belong to either of us.”

“Then whose is it?”

“We do not know,” Illya told him. “It was loose on the street.”

“He doesn’t have a collar, and I don’t know of any missing animals.”  
“What’ll happen to him?” Napoleon asked, concerned for the animals future.

“He’ll go to the pound,” Dr Adams told him. “Hopefully someone will want to adopt him. If not . . .”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,“ said Napoleon, hurriedly.

Illya regarded his partner with interest. He had a strange look on his face which Illya knew was going to mean trouble from Mr Waverly.

Sure enough a couple of hours later, the dog was climbing all over the sofa in the Old Man’s office.

“Did you get the package translations?” Waverly asked, his eyes never leaving the dog.

“Yes Sir,” Napoleon and Illya chorused in unison.

“What is the explanation for your four legged companion?”

“He’s a stray, Sir” Solo told him. “I was hoping someone here would like to take him on.”

Waverly chewed on the end of his pipe and seemed to be weighing up the pros and cons of adopting it himself. Illya would have laid money on him blowing his top, but he hadn’t.

“It is my wife’s birthday in three days,” Waverly said thoughtfully. “She has said many times she would like another dog, but doesn’t have the patience for a puppy.”

“He’ll be perfect for her,” Napoleon agreed, knowing that his boss had already convinced himself.

“I cannot believe you got away with that,” Illya commented later on. “How did you know he would take him.”

“That’s easy,” Napoleon replied. “I was chatting to Mrs Waverly last week while I was reviewing their domestic security arrangements. She mentioned to me that she would like a dog.”

Illya laughed. Napoleon’s scheming gave Waverly’s own a run for its money. The CEA was definitely the perfect choice as heir apparent.


End file.
